Daisy Chains and Big Brothers
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Ariana had a tough life, but there were some shining moments! We know Aberforth was her favourite... but she loved Albus too! Not incest!


Here it is... My story for The Sibling Rivalry COMPETITION! At HPFC.

I really enjoyed writing this one... though it wa certainly a challenge!

**Disclaimers: You _know_ what I'm gonna say... Harry Potter isn't mine... See, I told you you knew.**

* * *

><p>Ariana watched Albus, his head bent low over his desk, studying. He'd been up here all evening. She looked around the room, surprised at the sheer amount of paper, and back at her brother. She missed him. Ariana stepped in and walked up to his work space.<p>

"Albus," She whispered when she reached his side. Her brother showed no sign of shock at her sudden appearance. It was as if he'd known she was there, but hadn't bothered to greet her.

"I was in the garden. Ab was with me."

"That's nice Ariana." He said, but he didn't raise his eyes from the paper he was writing on.

"I made you something." She said again, eyes wide and earnest, wishing he'd look at her. Did he not care? Aberforth had warned her not to come up here. He said Albus didn't want them. Ariana didn't think so.

When Albus didn't look up, however, she felt the desperate sadness growing. She _needed _her brothers, both of them.

"Look at me!" She burst out, impressed that she managed to keep her magic under control... just.

Finally Albus raised their family eyes of piercing blue to meet hers.

"I'm a little busy Ariana." He looked back at his work, biting his lip and finally decided to focus on her. "_Okay_, I can take some time off. What is it?"

She beamed that rare sweet smile of hers.

"Here. It's yours." She held up a daisy chain so long it must have taken her the whole morning to make. There was a moment's pause.

"It's lovely." Albus finally said, the corners of his mouth tweaking up into a smile. Ariana felt her heart soar. Albus approved! A smile from him was so precious to her now.

"Shall we hang it up?" She asked. Albus stood, work forgotten for once.

"I know just the place." He strolled to the centre of the room and used his wand to hang it across the whole ceiling like natural streamers. Ariana clapped her hands.

"Pretty." She commented.

"Just like you." Albus told her, his rare good mood made Ariana giggle. Her older brothers said this to her sometimes. She didn't know much of what it could mean, but she did know one thing.

"Pretty like Mummy?" She asked.

"Pretty like Mummy." He told her.

"So I'll get married." She concluded. "One day."

There was a long pause. Albus looked back at his work. Suddenly a look of fierce determination lit up his face.

"One day." He said, his voice full of a desperate promise. "You'll be able to do anything."

Ariana laughed. She did a little twirl, remembering the photos she'd seen of Mummy in a long white dress.

Suddenly she froze. Aberforth was standing in the doorway.

"What are you saying?" He asked Albus, fury written all over his face. Her oldest brother stopped smiling now.

"The truth." He shot back, eyes narrowing.

"What rubbish!" He yelled back. "What are you trying to do? Filling her head with stories! She doesn't need to be hurt like that. She's _safe_ with us! You'll never fix everything Albus."

Ariana felt the tension that had been building in the air snap. A look of anger crossed Albus' face. She saw her older brother open his mouth, but she couldn't take it any longer. She clamped her hand over her ears trying to block it out.

She couldn't hear what they were saying properly but she saw Aberforth step into the room, wand drawn, mouth wide and yelling. Ariana couldn't take the fighting. She screamed.

The boys froze before the fight started, noticing how the curtains were starting to flap, the papers rustling.

"Sssh, Ariana." Albus said. He was obviously exasperated, but a little hint of concern hid in his eyes. Aberforth missed it.

"Look at all the trouble you've caused." He snarled, drawing Ariana close to him. She resisted the urge to lash out with her nails. This was Ab, she reminded herself, her brother, her favourite.

But as Ariana was pulled from the room she wished there was someway Albus could come too. She wished they would make up and let her love them both, equally. Because right now all Ariana wanted was her biggest brother back in her life.

* * *

><p>Please review... Feedback is the best!<p> 


End file.
